Not A Brother Sister Thing
by anon412
Summary: Tony's and Kate's POV during 'dress-up' scene during the episode Blackwater
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them

Summary: Tony's POV during the 'dress-up' scene in Black Water

Spoilers: Black Water

"How do I look?" _She's standing in front of me modeling the dress that she's going to be wearing on a date with another guy and she looks incredibly beautiful and sexy. But of course I'm not going to tell her that, because once I do it's all over._

"Ugh..."

"What do you mean Ugh?" _She's giving me that look she gives me when she's annoyed with me and every time she does all I want to do is grab her and kiss her._

"Ugh you look fine."_ God she's beautiful_

"Fine? I'm going for hot here Tony."

_Trust me Kate you're already there_. "Well in that case."_ I don't know why, but I just need to touch her so I get up and start fiddling with her dress and pushing her hair away from her face. I suddenly realize how I'm making her look, but I can't stop myself. I take a step back to look at the finished product and hope that one day I make her look like this. Like I've grabber her and kissed her senseless, making her hair and dress in disarray. With her trying to catch her breath with a bewildered look in her eyes like _'What the hell just happened?'

"You two finished playing dress up?" _I hear Gibbs yell and I smile because the last thing I want to do is put clothes on this woman._

"Done!" _we say in unison and go back to our desks as she fixes what I've done to her. I don't want her to go on the date with this guy. Not only because he's s suspect in a murder case, but also because she's attracted to him. I'm jealous and I know it, but I don't care. _

"Ready Tony?" _I get up and follow her to the elevator and out to the car. We drive in companiable silence and I wonder when all of our friendly banter turned into something more. It's as if now there's something smoldering underneath the surface of everything we say and neither of us will touch it. Of course I could be reading way too much into this and completely imagining everything that I hear. _

"Ok here we go." _She smiles at me and steps out of the car._

"Good luck." _She once said that it was a brother and sister thing between us, but I'm staring at her as she walks away and I find my eyes traveling up and down her body. Brother and sister thing my ass._


	2. Kate's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them

Summary: Kate's POV during the 'dress-up' scene in Black Water

Spoilers: Black Water and Forced Entry

_This is the third time I've reapplied my lipstick and finally Tony walks back in with Gibbs and I catch him looking at me. I'm suddenly incredibly grateful that Abby made me buy this dress. I wait for Tony to get to his desk before I strap the gun on my thigh. I remember what he said once about dating a girl who liked to dress up in his police uniform. If he doesn't feel something from this move I don't know what would get his juices flowing. I walk over to his desk and suddenly there are butterflies in my stomach. I'm usually very confident with guys, but this one… he's different. He pisses me off and then he gives me that smile that makes me just want to grab him and kiss him and then see what he has to say after he's caught his breath._

"How do I look?" _I can't believe at how bold I'm being._

"Ugh…"

_My heart stops, ugh? All I get is a simple ugh?_ "What do you mean ugh?"

"Ugh, you look fine."

_I can feel my cheeks start to get hot and I wonder if he's getting a kick out of this_. "Fine? I'm going for hot here Tony."

"Well in that case." _He jumps up from his desk and comes toward me with that look in his eyes; he's going to touch me. He his hands gently brush my legs and then he's pushing the straps down my shoulders. His finger tips brushing my skin every inch of the way. A shiver runs down my back and suddenly I get an image of his lips following his fingertips. He then begins to mess up hair my and I suddenly realize how he's making me look. Does he want me to look like this? Like I've just had the most incredible make out session or more? _

"Now that is hot!" _I'm too stunned to even move until Gibbs' voice wakes me up._

"You two finished playing dress up?"

"Done!" _We say in unison and I hide a grin because the last thing I want is for this man to put clothes on me._

"Ready Tony?" _he nods in silence and we head to the elevator and then out to the car. We drive in companiable silence. I can't help remembering the feel of his hands on my skin, even if it was for a brief moment. What exactly is going on between us? All this back and forth banter seems to have something else beneath it, something more. Its scares me to know that there's something simmering underneath the surface because eventually it's going to boil over. He stops the car and I realize that we're there._

"OK here we go." _I step out of the car and find my self adding a little swish to my hips. I feel his eyes on me but then I tell myself it's just my imagination. Didn't I once tell him that this was just a brother and sister thing? As I reach the door I turn around and blow him a kiss. Yea right, brother and sister thing my foot._


End file.
